Christmas day's Yewook
by Evil Baby Snow
Summary: Akun di tutup, silahkan melihat di profile untuk tahu di mana membaca fanfic-fanfic milik ku. Terimakasih


_Pairing : YeWook and ddangko brother's_

_Rate : PG-13_

_Genre : Tersirat Fluff yang gagal (Gaje Story)  
_

_Disclaimer : YeWook's not Mine~~ But I'm Sale

* * *

'

* * *

_

_Author by Baby KyuMin

* * *

.

* * *

_

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya suara bariton mengejutkan ryeowook yang sedang sibuk memilah-milah wine yang sengaja ia simpan tersembunyi di salah satu rak lemari di dapur.

"Astaga hyung! Kau mengagetkanku!" Jeritnya tertahan, memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencan. Yesung menatapnya curiga dengan mata yang tajam. "He he he~ Aku mencari ini!" Ucap ryeowook riang saat menemukan wine yang ia cari, Sebuah botol wine berlabel 'Burgundy Tahun 1984' di pegang dengan hati-hati, matanya bergermelapan saat pandangannya ke arah yesung dan botol wine di tangannya, bergantian.

"Untuk apa?" Di raih botol wine itu dari tangan ryeowook, memutar-mutar botolnya bagai mencari-cari sesuatu yang spesial disana namun harapan kosong yang ia temui.

"Ternyata kau tak mengerti yah~" keluh pelan ryeowook, menyambar botol wine dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan yesung yang terbengong menatap punggungnya. "Dasar Hyung PABO! Tak romantis! Tak mengerti situasi! AKH! Kenapa aku bisa suka laki-laki aneh macam dia!" Geram ryeowook dalam hati.

**. **

**~ 0 ~**

**.**

"Wookie-ah~~" Panggil yesung dari luar kamar, wajahnya menyembul dari balik pintu kamar, "Wookie-ah~~".

Ryeowok menoleh dengan garang, tapi betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sesosok mahkluk aneh bertengger di atas kepala yesung, "ddangkoma?" deliknya aneh.

"Wookie-ah~~ Boleh aku masuk? Hm... ada sesuatu yang mau kubicarakan" Satu langkah kakinya memasuki kamar yang hanya di sinari lampu tidur yang remang-remang berbentuk kura-kura.

"Berani kau masuk! Kita putus!" Ancam ryeowook tak main-main, "Tapi wookie-ah ada yang ma—" di hentikan kata-katanya saat mata ryeowook menatapnya tajam, "Aku mengerti" lirihnya, menutup pintu tak bersuara.

**. **

**~ 0 ~**

**.**

"Aigo~~ Bagaimana ini ddangkoma, dia tak mau bicara denganku, kalau seperti ini gimana aku bisa menyerahkan ini" tanyanya sambil berjongkok menatap ddangkoma serius, berharap kura-kura itu akan berbicara dan memberikan solusi untuk masalahnya ini. "Kalau begini bisa-bisa kau kehilangan oemma-mu~ Aigo~ Appa kan tak bisa mengurusmu dan yang lain sendirian", Ddangkoma hanya mengedipkan sesekali matanya, mulutnya terbuka tertutup tapi tak bersuara, sedangkan tangan dan kakinya bergerak-gerak menyapu lantai.

"Kau tega ddangkoma~ Appa-mu sedang ada masalah seperti ini kau malah tak peduli" dimainkan cangkang sang kura-kura, mengetuk dengan jari.

**SRET**

Yesung memutar bola matanya ke bawah kaki, betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui 2 kura-kuranya yang lain, ddangkoming dan ddangkomi merangkak di bawah kakinya, menggigit-gigit ujung celananya. "Aigo~~ Anak appa nakal~ Siapa yang suruh kalian main-main sampai sini" di angkat kedua kura-kura itu di masing-masing tangannya, menimang sayang sambil tertawa aneh.

**TUK**

Ddangkoming tiba-tiba mematuk telapak tangan yesung yang menompangnya. Yesung menoleh menatap tajam anak keduanya itu, "ada apa ddangkoming? kau lapar?" tanya yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kura-kuranya itu.

**TUK**

"Ais~ Anak appa nakal! Kenapa kau mematuk hidungku!"

**TUK**

"Ada apa ddangkomi?"

**TUK**

"Ddangkoma?"

**TUK TUK TUK**

"YAK! kenapa kalian mematukku seperti itu!" yesung merising kesakitan karena kedua telapak tangan dan kakinya di patuk oleh kura-kuranya, "YAK! apa kalian marah karena appa membuat oemma kalian marah?".

**TUK TUK TUK**

"Ais~~ Arraseo! Appa juga mau minta maaf~ Tapi oemma-mu tak mau—" gumam yesung lirih tertunduk. Entah mungin karena ketiga kura-kuranya mengerti atau memang kebetulan, ketiga kura-kura itu tak lagi mematuk yesung. Mereka menatap yesung yang menderita dari mata kecilnya.

**TUK**

Yesung mendongak saat di rasa patukan itu lagi, "ada apa ddangkoma?"

**TUK**

"Kau mau membantu appa baikan dengan oemma?" tanya yesung dengan mata berbinar dan haru pada anak tertuanya itu, Ah ralat, pada kura-kura tertuanya itu.

"Kau memang anak appa yang paling baik~~~" di peluk ddangkoma, tanpa sadar sebenarnya ia menjatuhkan kedua kura-kuranya yang lain ke lantai dengan suara GEDEBUK yang keras "Aigo~~~ Mianhe!".

**. **

**~ 0 ~**

**.**

"Dasar pria! Pria benar-benar tak bertanggung jawab! Egois!" cerca ryeowook sambil membuang-buang barangnya ke segala arah, "Tunggu! Bukannya aku juga pria? AH Tidak! Walau aku pria aku bukan pria tak berguna macam dia!".

**TUK**

"Em?" Ryeowook memutar bola matanya ke sekeliling kamar, mencari sumber arah suara, "Salah dengar mungkin" gumamnya.

**TUK**

Di turunkan pandangannya ke kaki, saat ia merasa ada sesuatu menggigit ujung celananya, "Aigo~~ Ddangkoming?" ryeowook berjongkok, mengangkat tubuh kura-kura itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?".

**TUK**

"Em? Ddangkomi?" di lihatnya arah suara lain, dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati ddangkomi berjalan pelan-pelan merangkak namun tertabrak kaki tempat tidur, "Aigo~~ kenapa kau juga ada disini? Em? Apa itu?" ryeowook beranjak berdiri mendekati ddangkomi, menangkat kura-kura mungil itu dan meletakkan kedua kura-kura yesung di tempat tidurnya, "Apa ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri saat melihat secarik kertas yang di tempel di tempurung ddangkomi.

"Mianhe Wookie-ah"

Itulah yang tertulis di secarik kertas itu.

**TUK**

"Apa lagi sekarang?" ryeowook menoleh dan mendapati ddangkoma merangkak berjalan ke arahnya, di punggungnya juga ada secarik kertas.

Di ambil kertas itu dan meletakkan ddangkoma di tempat tidur, bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Mianhe Mianhe Mianhe Wookie-ah~~ Saranghae~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

Ryeowook tersenyum saat melihat isi surat itu. Di tatap ketiga kura-kura yang meringkuk berjalan menyebar di tempat tidur, mengetuk satu persatu cangkrang tiap kura-kura, "dasar dia itu aneh sekali, tapi mungkin karena dia aneh makanya aku bisa tertarik dengannya" bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

"Wookie-ah" panggil yesung ragu-ragu, mengintip-intip ke dalam kamar. Ryeowook menoleh namun melihatnya dengan wajah poker face. "Wookie-ah~ Mianhe". Ryeowook mendengus kesal namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum, menyadari diri sendiri yang takkan mungkin bisa lebih marah ke orang yang paling di sayanginnya ini.

"Masuklah" ucapnya datar.

**. **

**~ 0 ~**

**.**

Yesung melangkah masuk ragu-ragu, matanya melirik takut-takut ke ryeowook. Begitu ia berdiri tepat di depan ryeowook, yesung duduk, mensejajarkan pandangan matanya dengan ryeowook, namun takut-takut menatap.

"Mianhe wookie-ah" katanya mencoba meraih tangan ryeowook namun di tepis. Yesung terdiam menatap tangannya yang di tepis, rasa sesak menyelimuti hatinya.

Ryeowook beranjak berdiri keluar kamar, meninggalkan yesung yang termangu. "Dia tidak memaafkanku", pikirnya, menatap ketiga kura-kuranya yang masih sibuk merangkak mengitari tempat tidur, "Yah~ Appa kalian merana seperti ini tapi kalian malah tenang bermain" sungutnya.

"Ini" ucap ryeowook yang membuyarkan lamunan yesung. di tatap apa yang di sodorkan ryeowook padanya, "gelas?".

Ryeowook duduk di samping yesung, menatap yesung tak berekspresi. "Aku menyimpan ini khusus untuk hari ini. Coba kau lihat baik-baik tahunnya"

"1984? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya yesung dengan wajah yang sebenarnya tak berdosa, karena dia memang tak mengerti maksudnya, bisa di bilang, hari ini entah mengapa loading otaknya menjadi lebih lambat dari pada biasanya.

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang. Membuka tutup wine sedikit kesusahan, menuangkan ke dalam gelas kosong mereka. Ruangan itu menjadi sunyi senyap, hanya terkadang terdengar suara gesekan kain sperai saat ketiga kura-kura merangkak.

Ryeowook memutar-mutar pelan gelas wine, membuat air berwarna merah itu terguncang. Di hirup bau khas wine dengan seksama, "Bukannya itu tahun kelahiranmu?" ucapnya pelan, matanya menutup mencoba berkonsentrasi membaui wine.

Yesung mendelik, di tatap botol wine, "Ah iya" sadarnya. Di ambil botol itu, matanya berkaca-kaca menandakan kegembiraan saat melihat label wine, "Tapi dari mana kau dapat ini?".

"Sungmin" Jawabnya darat.

"Oh. Tapi memangnya untuk apa? Ada sesuatu yang khusus ya?"

Tubuh ryeowook bergetar, di genggam erat gelas winenya, "Kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti! Apa tak pernah ada niat untuk berpikir kenapa aku melakukan semua ini!" Bentak ryeowook tak bisa menahan emosinya, di lempar gelas wine di tangan ke dinding di seberangnya. Yesung terkejut. Baru kali ini ia melihat ryeowook lepas kontrol seperti ini karena emosi.

Sekali lagi ruangan ini sepi sunyi.

"Huh~ Terkadang aku berpikir. Betapa lucunya kita" kata ryeowook memecahkan suasana, "Di saat yang lain begitu cepat menyadari perasaan cinta mereka pada pasangan masing-masing. Seperti Kyuhyun, yang hanya butuh waktu 3 bulan sejak dia bergabung, akhirnya dia meminta sungmin hyung menjadi kekasihnya. Atau Donghae yang begitu bersemangat mengatakan perasaannya di depan kita semua. Bahkan Heechul dan Hangen yang begitu terang-terangan memperlihatkan rasa cinta mereka—" Ryeowook terdiam, di tangkupkan wajahnya di antara dua lututnya yang di peluk dalam dekapannya, "Kenapa hanya kita yang tak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu" Katanya lirih, suaranya semakin kecil di setiap kata-katanya.

Yesung hanya bisa menunduk, "Tapi bukannya kadang-kadang kita melakukannya juga".

"Melakukan seperti apa? Bukannya hyung hanya melakukannya saat aku memaksamu!"

Yesung tersentak, ia tak bisa membalas kata-kata ryeowook.

"Terkadang aku berpikir— percuma kita berhubungan"

**. **

**~ 0 ~**

**.**

Yesung terkejut, ia menggelang tanda tak setuju, "Kenapa kau bicara begitu wookie-ah" di tarik tubuh ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya, memeluk erat tubuh ryeowook kuat, takut bila-bila ryeowook meninggalkannya. "Aku tahu, aku salah. Sifatku yang aneh. Dan juga yang tak memperhatikanmu, tak pernah terang-terangan menunjukkan rasaku. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku melakukan hal itu bukan karena tak mencintaimu. Aku hanya terlalu yakin kau takkan meninggalkanku dan mengerti perasaanku sama seperti selama ini, bahkan tanpa aku pernah berkata apapun—"

Di peluk lebih erat tubuh ryeowook yang pasrah, butiran air mata membasahi pipinya, "Mungkin memang terlalu terlambat mengatakannya sekarang. Tapi aku akan berusaha merubah sifatku, walau aku tak terlalu yakin—"

Ryeowook cekikikan tertahan saat yesung berkata tak yakin bisa mengubah sifatnya, karena bagaimanapun tak mungkin seorang yesung tak identik dengan kata _'Pabo'_.

"Yak! Kenapa kau malah ketawa"

Ryeowook mendonggak, matanya lurus menatap bola mata hitam yesung, "He he he tidak apa-apa" ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Yesung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook menggeleng, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh yesung, "Rahasia" di kelingkan sebelah matanya main-main.

"Ya sudah" tak peduli yesung, di angkat gelas winenya dan meminumnya. Ryeowook menatapnya kesal, bukankah baru beberapa dekit tadi yesung berkata akan berubah, yah minimal lebih perhatian padanya atau apapun.

Di kerucutkan bibirnya kesal, _"Ternyata memang tak mungkin berubah"_ desahnya.

"Ehm kau bilang apa wookie-ah?" Ryeowook menggeleng. Menyenderkan tubuhnya di tepi tempat tidur. Yesung mengangkat bahu tak mengerti dan meminum winenya lagi, "Ini enak" katanya, "Tapi untuk apa kau minta sungmin untuk ini?".

Ryeowook melirik yesung, menghela napas panjang, "Sungmin hyung bilang, meminum wine di saat khusus seperti ini dengan orang yang di sayangi akan meninggalkan kenangan yang berkesan. Yah, mungkin aku hanya ingin kita memiliki kenangan yang seperti itu walau hanya satu". Yesung mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Di lihat isi gelasnya yang kosong. "Lagi" Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan gelasnya. Ryeowook hanya bisa diam, tapi menuangkan wine ke gelas yesung.

**. **

**~ 0 ~**

**.**

Yesung merapatkan duduknya di samping ryeowook, membiarkan bahu mereka bersentuhan, "Kau mau?" tanyanya, di sodorkan gelasnya, karena ia tahu gelas ryeowook yang sudah pecah membuatnya tak mungkin lagi bisa minum bersama, yah lain bila ryeowook mau mengambil gelas lain di dapur. Tapi ia terlalu malas untuk beranjak.

"Tidak" kata ryeowook, Yesung hanya mendehem kecil.

**TUK**

"Aduh!" teriak yesung tertahan saat ada sesuatu yang mematuk kepalanya. Di putar kepalanya kebelakang, "Ais~ Kau ini ddangkoma! Kenapa kau mematukku lagi" Geramnya, matanya melotot.

**TUK**

Di patuh hidung yesung membuat yesung merintih sakit.

"Aigo~ ddangkoma kenapa kau nakal? Kasian appa-mu?" Kata yesung seraya mengusap hidungnya, disamping ryeowook hanya tersenyum geli.

**SIIINNGGGG**

Keheningan terjadi antara yesung dan ddangkoma. Entah apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dalam diam.

"Astaga aku lupa!" Kata yesung panik, di ronggoh-ronggoh isi kantong celananya panik. Ryeowook yang melihat itu hanya bisa bingung, menatap ddangkoma dan yesung bergantian.

"Ada!" Teriaknya saat barang yang dicarinya akhirnya ketemu, "Ini untukmu" di tarik tangan kanan ryeowook, dan memberikan barang itu. Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya, di tatap apa yang di pegangnya kini. Betapa terkejutnya saat ia tahu ternyata sebuah cincin perak sederhana dengan ukiran _**YLW **_di bagian belakang cincin.

"i ini apa?" tanyanya tak percaya, matanya masih terpaku menatap cincin yang di pegangnya.

"Untukmu" ucap yesung to the point, di ambil gelas wine dan meminum isinya.

"Hah?"

"Kata oemma, hari seperti ini cocok untuk melamar"

Ryeowook semakin tak mengerti, di miringkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Maksudku. Anggap saja itu cincin pertunangan kita. Yah saat ini memang kita masih belum bisa menikah. Kau tahu sendirikan kontrak kita masih belum selesai, selain itu di korea tak mungkin mengijinkan pernikahan sejenis—" Ucapya tertahan, ia diam sejenak mengambil jeda untuk menyusun kata-kata yang tepat di otaknya, "Yah, minimal kan orang tahu kalau kau benar-benar terikat olehku. Begitu kontrak kita selesai, kita langsung pergi ke horland untuk menikah".

Ryeowook terbengong mendengar kata-kata yesung, matanya melebar karena tak percayanya, "Yang kau bilang betul hyung?" pastinya.

Yesung berpaling menatap ryeowook yang masih keheranan, ia tersenyum, dan mengecup dahi ryeowook sekilas, "Anggap saja ini sebagai kebodohanku karena baru menyadari perasaanku padamu. Bagaimanapun aku juga sadar, kita ini pasangan terakhir di super junior yang jadian" katanya mantap.

Ryeowook terdiam, tapi tak beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa "Benar~ Kita memang aneh, baru sadar kalau saling menyukai setelah 4 1/2 tahun" ucapnya dan tertawa lepas.

"Jadi kamu mau kuikat?" kata yesung, menangkup wajah ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya.

Mereka saling berpandangan. Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Good" bisik yesung dan mengecup bibir ryeowook.

.

.

.

End

* * *

.

* * *

_- Cut Scene YeWook -_

_Point of View ke tiga kura-kura yesung =='_

_

* * *

.

* * *

_

_"Aigo~ Dasar appa bodoh. Kalau tak kita bantu bisa-bisa dia tak jadi melamar oemma" _Kesal ddangkoming yang sedari tadi menonton Yesung dan ryeowook.

_"Omo! Lihat-lihat mereka ciuman! Kyaa!"_ Histeris ddangkomi.

_"Anak kecil jangan lihat yang aneh-aneh! Sudah balik badan kalian berdua" _Tegur ddangkoma di sisi lain.

_"Yaik! Kita ini cuma beda beberapa bulan! Beraninya kau bilang aku anak kecil"_ Teriak ddangkoming tak terima, Namun di balas dengan ddangkoma dengan endusan meremehkan.

_"Sialan kau ini"_ Umpatnya.

**_"KYA! LIHAT MEREKA BUKA-BUKA BAJU! KYAAA SEKARANG MALAH SUDAH TELANJANG!" _**Teriak ddangkomi bagai girlfans kegirangan.

**_"DDANGKOMING! TUTUP MATA DDANGKOMI SEKARANG!"_** Perintak ddangkoma ketakukan, mengetahui si kecil melihat yang seharusnya tak di lihat olehnya yang masih belum cukup umur.

Dengan sigap walau kesusahan karena sebagai kura-kura sudah pasti jalannya pelan, membuat ddangkoming berusaha keras mendekati ddangkomi. Di anggap Appa dan Oemma mereka yang sudah mulai menjurus ke bagian sensor. Ddangkoming langsung membenturkan tubuhnya ke tubuh ddangkomi, membuat ddangkomi berbalik arah.

_"Ah! Aku mau lihat. Mau lihat. Mau lihat" _Rengek ddangkomi. tapi langsung terhenti saat ddangkoming mematuk kepalanya._ "Hueee Sakit"_.

Ddangkoma di sisi lain hanya bisa menghela napas lega. Di lihat Appa dan Oemmanya yang sudah tak bisa dia komentari lagi sedang apa posisi mereka membuat ddangkoma meringis kesal, _"Dasar orang tua mesum! Tak sadar anak mereka melihatkah!"_ Kesalnya dan menyumpai appa dan oemmanya yang malah sibuk saling mencumbu.

.

.

.

Real End =='

* * *

_Lagi-lagi gaje story ==' di tambah ddangko brother's numpang eksis jua ==' maka kepanjangan lagi ini fic =='_

_terlalu malas buat di bikin chapter =='_

_lagian bakal aneh kalau di chapterkan? ya kan? ya ya ya?  
_

_yah sudahlah,_

_seperti biasa, tak pernah bosannya aku menagih RnR nya ^^'_


End file.
